Problem
by The Knight Shadow Ash
Summary: The team goes on a mission set up by the Joker. Rating might go up to T for future torture. Not slash. This is my first fic so be nice! Set before Zantanna and Rocket. I'm no good at summaries so please read!
1. Chapter 1

I sat there, in the rafters, and watched. This mission wasn't supposed to get this bad. It was a simple get in, get evidence, then get out. We weren't supposed to engage if we saw the enemy, but when Wally got shot, the team kinda panicked. Then it turned into a full on battle. I was going to attack and help Wally, but Kaldur told me to stay put and not be seen, no matter what happened. So I hacked into the warehouses security video feed to get the evidence Batman sent us to get. **Done. **I was about to go join the fight when all of a sudden the battle stopped. I'm not even joking, it just stopped. One minute it was an intense battle and in the blink of an eye it had stopped. I saw the team look up to where I was hiding to make sure I wasn't injured.

_"Robin, are you all right?" _ Artemis asked through the mind-link.

_"I'm okay. What happened?" _I quickly asked.

_"Dude, we have no idea," _Wally was the last person who talked before we heard Joker's voice ring throughout the room. I tried contacting Batman, but there was only static. **Crap, he set up jammers. He knew Batman would send us instead of the Justice League or even the Dynamic Duo. I'll bet all this evidence is fake. But why would he stage all this? What was he really after?**

"Hello kiddies. I'm your Uncle J." Joker said ecstatically. "Grab 'em boys," **Great, Harley's here too. **"Let's see one, two, three, four, five. Where is the sixth one?" Joker asked quizzically. "Good job, you know how to count." All that did was earn Wally a smack to the face.

_"Wally, are you okay?" _I quickly asked. _"Peachy," _was all he said.

"Who are we missing pudding?" Harley asked trying to be all innocent.

"That is a good question my dear," he said as he pulled Harley in and kissed her on the cheek. "There's Baby Flash, Supey-Dupey, Fish Boy, Goldilocks, and Greenie. That means we are missing," He stood there with his hand on his chin and thought. After several moments of thinking, he comically snapped his fingers. "Where is the Boy Blunder?"


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis spoke after several agonizing moments of silence, "What makes you think that he is here? And if he were here, why the hell would any of us tell you where he's hiding. Obviously you didn't think this through at all."

"My, my, my. Did I over-estimate the Baby Justice League? I figured that Robin would be hiding somewhere to get the 'evidence' that you needed for this little mission which, if I do say myself, I planned excellently. Now, come on out Bird Boy. I wanna play a little game." After a couple minutes of me not coming out, Joker got a little irritated. "Boys," he said all dark and serious. Apparently Joker knew I would be difficult because when his goons came out they went straight to the team and held handguns, like the one Two-Face would use, to their heads. I started to panic a little.

**Okay, what do I do? If I stay hidden, he will defiantly shoot one of them in the arm or somewhere first. Then he would shoot their brains out. If I reveal my location to Joker, he wins. I could possibly trick him into not hurting the team. ** I looked over to the team. I mentally slapped myself. ** How did forget about the mind-link?**

_"Guys, can you hear me?" _

Kaldur answered, _"Yes, we can hear you perfectly. I know I am the leader, but right now you are our only hope. What do you plan on doing? You can't reveal your location to the Joker. You need to get back to Batman and tell him what has happened."_

_ "Rob, why don't you just call Batman right now, he will bring the league and save us all," _Wally chimed in.

_"He probably already thought of that Kid Idiot," Artemis said as if she was talking to the stupidest person ever._

_ "Guys, don't start arguing we need work together. KF, I already tried to contact Batman. Joker has jammers set up somewhere though. I have to give myself up to Joker, or he will shoot you guys."_

_ "Dude, he won't shoot us again," _Wally interjected.

_"He won't even hesitate, if he knows it will get to me then he will shoot all of you. Wally, you've already been shot. He most likely believes that you are the weakest. Therefore he will go after you first. And don't try saying that you will just heal, you haven't eaten in almost 2 hours."_

_ "Robin," _it was Megan this time; _"I have to agree with Kaldur. You are the youngest. Just leave here and go get Batman."_

_ "I'm not leaving you guys. Don't worry though. Joker doesn't plan on killing me, yet." _They all started to protest but, I blocked most of it out. Batman would understand. "Explain your little game Joker," I yelled from my spot in the rafters.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know very well, that that isn't how I play my games. Now, come out so your Uncle J can see you." "Come on puddin' why don't we just shoot one of the brats right now? You know, set an example or something like that." "Now dumpling, you know that there is absolutely no fun in that idea. Now, on to the matter at hand, Birdie- Boy why don't you come out and play?"

I dropped down from my spot in the rafters. "Okay Joker, I'm here. What is your game?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I knew that the only way to save my friends was to let my guard down. It took a while for the Joker to realize where my voice was coming from.**

** Geez, that took a long time. I don't understand why. I mean, obviously, I wasn't really "hiding." If you figured out where I wouldn't be then, I would've been found in the blink of an eye. It isn't even that big of a warehouse, especially when it is basically covered by thugs.**

** Okay, there is light throughout the middle of the room and the south west corner is also lit up. And I would never hide near light. My friends were all dragged over the east wall, with guns still pointed to their heads. He has some more goons spread along the west wall, which was still dark but not dark enough to where a shadow wouldn't be seen. I could've taken them, but I would be noticed.**

** Harley was by the door and her hyenas; she brought them so they could "play," were all over the north wall, they would spot me as soon as the smelt me. They were trained to hunt me and Batman. Joker was walking around the center of the room, trying to talk to me. So that left the middle of the south wall for me.**

He tried calling for Harley. "She and her mutts are a little tied up at the moment Joker." **Oh and your guns, don't work**."Come on Robin, let's see your face. Step into the light." Joker said getting darker as he spoke.

"Or, you could simply come into the shadows. It's much funner over here. The dark is full of surprises. Don't you love surprises?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha," Joker's laugh rang throughout the room.

"What's so funny Joker?" I asked at his random laughter.

"You know Bird Boy; I think that I might be wearing off on you. See Batsy never makes jokes, ever. But let's be serious now." He started to walk over to Wally, with his knife out.

**Crap! He is going to cut Wally**_. _"Stop!" I yelled partially sub-concisely as I stepped into the light.

"Look," he leaned into Wally, "Boy Blunder has come out to play with his Uncle J. How sweet," he blew into a handkerchief, than he walked over to me. "Who would've know that all I needed to get Robin, was put his friends in harm's way. It must be a bummer for you guys," he looked towards the team as he said that, "you should work on you communication skills. I mean, Batman and Birdie don't even need to say anything to each other for them to fool me and take me back to Arkham."

"Joker, put your weapons down. I'm here; you don't need to hurt them. I'm not going to fight you."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were telling me the truth," Joker's demented voice took over, "but, we both are aware that I know you a lot better than that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys. I realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of these chapters. Oh well. On another note, I am sorry for the late update. I haven't typed recently because of school. I have the PSAT so I have been studying like crazy. This has been longer than I wanted it to be. So without further ado, here is the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Young Justice :(, but I do own the story you are about to read.

Enjoy!

**I am getting really sick of this guy. I turned on my night vision and surveyed the room. Good, everyone is still how I left them. Before I was fully aware of what I was doing, I smirked. Then I started attacking Joker. I was throwing punches, kicking him, all while dodging his attacks, with and without his knife. As soon as he lunged at me, I back flipped over him and handcuffed him. **

Because of all the commotion, I didn't notice Scarecrow sneak up behind KF.

"So tell me Flash Boy, what is your biggest fear?"

I froze at the sound of that voice. **It can't be him. Batman and I just put him in Arkham. **I looked over to where the voice was coming from. I was shocked by what I saw. Scarecrow was standing right behind Wally, with a needle full of toxin, ready to inject straight into Wally's arm. **Why is Scarecrow even here? Joker doesn't like to "team up" with other villains. **

"Stop," I said.

"What was that Birdie? Did you say 'stop?' How marvelous," Joker said, obviously thrilled.

Harley walked over to Joker. **How did she get out of her bindings? How come I can't catch a break?**"Puddin' why don't we give him a choice in this matter?" She begged. Joker thought about this then said, "why not. Harley you can have the honor."

She excitedly jumped up and down while squealing. "Okay Robby-Poo, you have a choice. You can either let Speedy over here-"

"It's Kid Flash!" Wally yelled, interrupting her as she walked over to him.

"Whatever. Anyways, like I was saying, you can let this cutie," she said pinching KF's cheeks, "get wonderful fear toxin or you surrender and release my puddin'. The choice is all yours."

**I have to give in. This predicament is definitely not asterous**_. _I walked over to Joker, hands held up in defeat as I did.

"Don't do it Rob. Are you forgetting that I am a speedster, therefore giving me a fast metabolism? My body will burn the toxin out of my system before it even starts to take effect."

"Brilliant idea, Kid Flash. But, it just-so-happens that I have a new toxin I would like to try out. It is made for people like you and your Uncle. I hope it works as well as my other toxins do."

"Put the syringe down Crane," my voice sounded stronger than I actually felt, "KF, you desperately need medical attention. That bullet wound of yours, is going to get infected." I put a hand up to stop him before he could speak. "Plus, you would be treated a lot simpler if you weren't thrashing around. I turned over to the Joker.

**I can't believe I am actually doing this**_. _"Let me see your wrist."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story.

If you have any questions or ideas review or message me.

I hope to update soon. Until then, peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys. I didn't realize how short these chapters were. On the last chapter I got 2 reviews wishing they weren't so short. It's like 3.5 pages on word. I stop them because I think they are too long. Guess I am wrong. I hope this chapter is longer and better, Sorry I haven't updated in several weeks, I lost the notebook that I have been writing this story in with all my work, so I am just going to wing it.

Disclaimer: Despite my personal belief, I sadly do not own Young Justice.

* * *

_**I can't believe I am actually doing this**__. __"Let me see your wrist."_

* * *

"Now that is a good boy," Joker said wickedly smiling.

**Why am I doing this? Bats is going to be so mad at me when I see him again, if I see him again that is. **

"**Whatever happens Robin, never forfeit to your opponent. All that will do is show your weakness." That is one of his biggest rules. Every rule has an exception though. He would probably do the same thing if I was the one with a gun to my head. Wouldn't he?**

"Robin what are you doing?! This guy is a lunatic," Wally shouted at me.

I turned to Wally. "I know that KF. Just trust me." I walked back to Joker.

**I really hope what I am about to do works. **"Joker,"

"Yes Robby-Poo" Joker smiled.

**Ugh. He is annoying. **"I want to make a deal with you."

"Really? Ooh. What is your 'deal' Blunder Boy?"

"If I let you go right now, you have to let the team go, unharmed."

"That sounds fair. But, letting them all go at once would be too easy for Bats and the league to find you. I could let one of you go. Hmmm. Let's see. Fine, I accept your deal. Now uncuff me."

~Line Break(er)~

"_Robin are you sure about this? How do we know that he isn't lying?" _Artemis asked through the mind-link.

"_I am sure that what I am doing will save you guys. There is no actual way of telling if he is lying or not. But, I have to trust my gut instinct right now. Whoever he lets go, you need to know this. He will move the rest of us, but there are enough clues here for the league to find us, they just need to know where to look. My best bet is that he will that Kaldur or Megan go."_

"_Why them? How are you sure that he won't Wally or Connor go?" _Artemis asked.

"_He could pick any one of you. I'm betting on Kaldur and Miss M for a reason. He knows that Kaldur is the leader, so that is the big reason. Megan because, don't take tis offensively or anything like that, she is emotional. But those reasons are also why he would keep you guys here."_

"Robin, I am waiting," Joker said impatiently tapping his foot on the warehouse floor.

"Oh yeah. Don't forget our deal," I said giving him the bat-glare. I grabbed the key out of my belt. I then grabbed his wrist and unlocked his handcuffs.

"Marvelous. Harley!" Joker yelled.

"Yes puddin'?" Harley said running up to Joker.

"Would you ever so kindly remove the belt from the Boy Blunder?" Joker said as he put the handcuffs he just had on his wrist onto my own wrist. "Dr. Crane, I no longer require your services. Go away."

"Puddin'?" Harley asked.

"Yes my dear?"

"How are we going to move the little twerps without them knowing where we are going?"

"That is a good question. Judy!" **One of his "special" henchmen I assume**.

"Yes uh Boss," Judy said.

"I need you to go get 60 mL of anesthesia for me."

"Uh okay boss." After that "Judy" left.

"Really? Is that the best you can do Joker?" I commented.

"_Robin, what are you doing? I don't think angering that man is the smartest thing to do," _Miss Martian said.

~Line Break(er)~

"Now Robin, that wasn't very nice. If you insist on me telling you why I am choosing to use anesthesia I will tell you."

I opened my mouth to talk, but as soon as I was about to say something, Joker wagged his finger in front of my face and said, "Only if you are polite about it."

I rolled my eyes. **I really don't want to know. Stalling sounded good at the moment. **"Never mind then."

"Pity. While we are waiting for Judy, who should be back soon, why don't we play a game?" Joker stated.

"That sounds like fun. What game should we play?" Harley excitedly said.

"You know, I don't think a game sounds fun," I heard Wally say behind me.

"_KF, I have an idea on how to get that bullet out of your leg but I need them to be distracted. Artemis, I need you and Kaldur to 'play' whatever game they want to play so I can get this bullet out."_

"_Fine," _Artemis growled.

"_If it will help my friend, then I will participate." _Kaldur replied.

"Hey Joker," Artemis yelled.

"Yes Blondie?"

"Aqualad and I would like to play a game with you two."

"Wonderful. Harley take those two," he said pointing to Artemis and Kaldur, "to the table in the middle of the room."

"Okay Wally," I whispered, "I'm going to try and take this bullet out of your leg."

Just as I was about to start Judy came back. "Hey boss. I got the stuff you wanted."

"Wonderful! I guess we can't play a game. Now, Harley, take this," he handed her a needle full of anesthesia, "and give all the children each 10mL."

I watched as everybody got injected. Before I passed out, I managed to say, "You won't get away with this Joker. Batman and the League will stop you."

"Oh Bird Boy, how optimistic you are." His laugh was the last thing I heard as I passed out.

**~AT THE BATCAVE~**

**Bruce/Batman's Point Of View:**

"Hey Alfred," I called.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Is Dick in his room?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. I don't believe he has come home yet. Maybe he went to hang out with Master Wallace."

"Okay. I'm going to call Barry then."

Barry's phone rang one time before he answered. "Hey Brucie-Bruce. What's up?"

"Is Dick over there with Wally?"

"Wally hasn't come home yet. Are they still on the mission?"

"The mission should've ended a long time ago. I haven't got a mission report or anything from Aqualad yet. No communication whatsoever."

"Did you try Robin's communicator?"

"Yes. All I heard was static, for all of them. I can't even track their location."

"Maybe they are all at the cave. They might have just forgotten to send you a report."

"Call the League and tell them to meet up at the cave, now!" I hung up before Barry could respond. "Alfred, I am going to the cave. The team has gone missing."

"Find them soon, Master Bruce."

"I will Alfred. Don't worry," I reassured myself.

**~AT THE CAVE~**

When I entered the cave, the whole league was talking. Asking about why they were there and where the kids were. Ollie was the first to speak up. "Where are the kids Bruce?"

"I don't know Oliver."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Roy shouted from the back.

"Ollie, why is Roy here?" I asked.

"He overheard me telling Dinah about it. Come on Bruce, Dick and Wally are his brothers. He deserves to know as much as any of us here."

"Fine, he can stay, as long as he is quite."

"Bruce, how do we find the kids?" Superman asked.

"Can't we track them?" Hal Jordan questioned.

"I have already tried. I can't track them. Before you ask, the com units are down. Are best bet is to search all of Gotham."

"Bruce, come look at this."

"What is it Barry?"

"One of the kids signal was detected. If we hurry maybe we can find the rest of the team."

"Whose signal is it Bruce?" Roy asked.

"It's Wally's." I answered quickly.

Just as we were about to leave, a video message popped up. "Open it," I said.

"Batsy! Are you there?" Joker's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want Joker?" I questioned.

"I just have a present I want to show you." He walked off screen. When he came back, he was dragging something. In an instant I knew who it was. "Boy Blunder here, wants to say hi. Don't be shy now."

"Go to Hell," was all Robin said as he spat in Joker's face.

"That is not nice bird boy," Joker said as he smacked Robin in the face, hard enough to knock him out.

"If you harm him anymore Joker I swear I will kick your"

"Don't say a bad word Batsy. There are children present. Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I left you guys a little present in one of Gotham's many alleyways. He knows some information. Better find him before I change my mind." With that the video shut off.

"We better hurry guys," Barry said as he ran off to Wally's location.

"Don't worry Bruce," Diana said, "We'll find them."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: **I again want to apologize for the long wait for this update. I really hope this chapter is longer than the others have been. Please review. If you have any ideas, or want anything specific to happen soon, please feel free to message me. I hope to start one of the torture chapters soon, but I'm not sure how to go about writing it. Anyways please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry I have taken so long to update. I just got over being sick. I planned on writing a chapter as I was lying on the couch, trying not to be sick but, I opened my laptop and I could not, for the life of me remember what this story was about or what I was planning on writing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice…..yet. _

"_We better hurry guys," Barry said as he ran off to Wally's location._

"_Don't worry Bruce," Diana said, "We'll find them."_

"_I know."_

**-Somewhere in Gotham-**

**Barry's POV**

"Don't worry Wally, I'm coming for you."

**10 minutes later**

"Where is everybody?" **I am starting to get frustrated. There is nothing here.**

"Barry," Bruce said.

"What took you guy's so long?! Wally could be dying." I shouted

"Why didn't you go inside then?"

"I- uh, uh- I was too freaked out. I couldn't find the entrance."

"It's over there," Bruce pointed over to the right.

"Oh." **Man, do I feel extremely stupid.**

I ran to the right and made a sharp turn. The doors! I went to open them, they wouldn't budge.

**Crap. They won't open. What to do? I could call Superman over or I could- wait I can just vibrate through the wall. Why didn't I think of that 15 minutes ago?**

**Third Person POV:**

As soon as Flash got in, he opened the doors so the others could come in. A few moments later Black Canary, Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Wonder Woman walked in.

Batman walked over to the source that the tracker was picking up. It was Wally's communicator.

"Everybody split up. Canary, you and Wonder Woman check upstairs. Arrows, you two check downstairs. (A/N: Yes, it is a two-story warehouse with a basement. Deal with it.) Superman, take Flash and search the perimeter." Bruce said.

"What about you Bruce?" Dinah asked?

"I will stay here and look for clues."

**Bruce's POV:**

"I will stay here and look for clues."

As soon as everyone separated, I looked around the warehouse. The first thing I noticed, apart from the communicator, was a puddle of blood. I ran up to it.

**This is Wally's blood. It isn't that old. He has to be here somewhere.**

~This is a line of the break variety~

"Bruce," Diana said.

"What is it?"

"You might want to come see this."

I followed her up the stairs and down a long hallway. We entered the room. I couldn't believe what I saw. "Diana get the others. Now!"

Diana left the room with haste. She returned a few minutes later with everyone else. There were gasps all around, coming from everyone.

Through wind and fire, I prevail. Find me and your heart will sail.

"Is that- - - blood?" G.A. asked.

"I am afraid so."

"Whose?" Red Arrow asked.

"I can't be sure. It seems to be a mixture of all of their blood."

"Bruce!" Dinah yelled. **When did she leave the room?**

We all ran to the sound of her voice. When we reached the room her voice came from, everybody was in shock. Miss Martian was on the floor, unconscious.

"We need to get her back to the Cave, immediately." I said.

- Undisclosed Location-

**Third Person POV:**

"Wake up kiddios. We have a fun day ahead of us," Joker said.

One by one the kids woke up. First was Kaldur, then Connor, Artemis was next, closely followed by Wally*. The Joker, noticing that Robin hadn't woken yet, strolled over to his circular cage.

"Come on Wonder Brat," Joker said, his tone full of venom. A few moments later, Robin still hadn't woken up. Joker was getting furious. "Why won't you wake up?" The Joker yelled. He turned to the team.

The team turned to look at Robin. Lo and behold he was smirking. Why? No one quite knows the reason. Well, all but Robin that is.

Joker went on, monologuing. When his back was turned, Robin opened his eyes and quickly surveyed the room.

**Robin's POV:**

**So, we are in circular type cages. That's handy. Okay, let's see. Superboy's cage is mostly likely infused with kryptonite. Kaldur is sweating a little, not enough for Joker or anyone to notice, so there is some heat somehow going into his cage. Miss M isn't here. Maybe he let her go. That isn't like the Joker though unless he wants to lead the League on a wild goose chase. **

**That's it! He most likely put false clues in the warehouse to lead the league the completely opposite direction of where we are. I wonder how long we have been here. I can tell based on Wally, but I need to find a way to talk to him without the Joker or anyone knowing. I need to adjust myself to get into his eyesight without notifying Joker that I am awake.**

**Wait! Is that cage floating? There is no chain connecting it to the ceiling. Damn! How is he keeping these in the air? He doesn't know any magicians. Well, there is Klarion. But why would he work with the Joker? He wouldn't. If I shift a little to my left and then face my right then give Wally a bat-glare, he should turn around to face me.**

I quickly and quietly shifted myself so that I was facing Wally, then I glared at him. A few moments later he turned and looked at me.

_How hungry are you? _ My look said.

_Extremely. _He replied.

_How long do you think we have been here?_

_Only a couple hours._

_Fan-Frickin'-tastic!_

"My, Robie-Poo, you are awake!" Joker said cheerfully, "now we can continue on with my special plans."

"Who are they special for?" I asked trying to buy Batman time to figure out that the clue was fake.

"That really doesn't matter right now Blunder Boy."

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait for the update. I really didn't like writing this chapter. Its kinda a filler, just because there was stuff that I needed to set up and stuff that needed to be said and established. It is kind of a bad ending, I know. I rewrote it a lot and still didn't like it.

*This order will be relevant soon. I promise.

Please review. I still need a few more torture ideas if anyone has some. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey. So, I am really sorry that I haven't updated since December. I feel really bad for this. I really dislike people who take months to update, so I feel terrible for avoiding this for so long, Anyway, on a different note. I would like to change the picture of my story (the literal picture that. It is currently Robin and Wally), but I do not know what to, so any ideas are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. But, since it is over, I wonder if I could.. O.o

* * *

"_My, Robie-Poo, you are awake!" Joker said cheerfully, "now we can continue on with my special plans."_

"_Who are they special for?" I asked trying to buy Batman time to figure out that the clue was fake._

"_That really doesn't matter right now Blunder Boy."_

**-Some Undisclosed Location-**

**Robin's POV**

"Okay Robin, take your pick," Joker said, staring into my eyes. "Harley, I think this is a great bonding opportunity for the team."

"How so, sugah-pie?" Harley said with her Jersey accent.

"Well, maybe not exactly a _bonding _opportunity," he said emphasizing the word bonding, "it's more of a reality check. This simple task that I have given our lovely Boy Blunder is a way to see who he cares about most and least."

"What am I 'picking' a person for exactly?"

"Robin, I thought you would have figured it out by now."

Wally looked at me. _What is he talking about? Figure what out?_

I gave him a shrug like I didn't know. **But how could I not. This is Joker we are talking about. He has given me all kinds of hints and clues. Maybe I could bargain with him though. Let him have me and let everyone else go, or at least not hurt them.**

~This is a Break of a Line Variety~

"You do know what I am talking about then! Joyous day!" He said clapping his hands together. "So then," his tone getting much darker, "which one do you want to be tortured first?" Maniacal laughter soon filled the air.

I looked around at my teammates, my friends. Worry filled all their eyes. None more than Wally's though. I can't put any of them through this. "Joker, torture me instead, leave them be. You-"

"ROBIN! NOO!" Wally yelled interrupting me.

"I'm sorry Kid, but I have to. Anyways, Joker-"**I really hate being interrupted by people.**

"Before you continue my sweet blunder boy, I would just like to say, that your idea is very tempting. But we will get to play a lot by the end."

**Shit.**

**-At the Watchtower-**

**Bruce's POV**

"Have you ran a blood test on the dried blood sample that you got from the warehouse? Do you know what is wrong with Miss Martian? Where is Joker hiding the kids? Do you know what his plans are yet? Was there anything helpful in that video that he sent the League? Are you going to tell the League anything? We all love the team; we have the right to know what is going on! Why are you not responding to any of my questions?! Why are you keeping this whole thing a secret from the rest of us? I and the rest of the League of course, want to help you find them. Why-"

"Barry, if you ask me another question, I will kick you out of this room."

"Well, then answer my questions. Then, I guess I could leave you alone."

"If that is what it takes, then fine. I will answer your questions. I have run several tests on each sample that I got. I keep getting different results, so I am re-running them again. Miss Martian is going to be fine. Joker just injected her with anesthesia, but her body is fighting it off."

"Why did he give her anesthesia?"

"It is probably so she would be unconscious when he moved them from the warehouse. If she was conscious, she could have probably followed and or tracked the team."

"Oh, continue on then."

**He is starting to get on my nerves. **"Thank you. It is taking her longer to get over the effects because her body has never experienced this kind of thing before, so it is unsure of what to do. I have no idea where the kids are or what the Joker is planning on doing with them, or what is plan is regardless of the kids. I haven't re-watched the video yet; I have been working on the blood samples for the 30 minutes since we got back. I understand that the League thinks that the team is their family, and it is true, but there is nothing that I need help with. I have everything under control."

"That isn't what it looks like Bruce. Give us something to do." Barry's voice was calm but louder than normal.

**He is worried. I don't blame him. I am just as worried for the team, but mostly for Dick. And Wally too, I guess. He is like a son to me. Well, that is what he and Dick like to tell me. **"What are you thinking I have you guys do? I told you that I don't need help right now."

"Bruce," Dinah said as she walked through the door, "you can't do everything by yourself. Let us help you."

-Several Moments of Silence Later-

"Fine," **I can't believe that I am caving into them. I must be really worried. **"Barry, stay here and keep running test on those blood samples. See if you can figure out whose blood it is. Check for chemicals or anything unusual."

"Sir yes sir," he said saluting me.

"Dinah, I need you to go to the main computer, and see if you can decode the riddle that was on the wall. Tell everyone that you see that I said that they need to find a way to track the team, unless I have specifically told them otherwise. And Dinah, do not tell Roy and do not let him help. He will let his brotherly bond for Dick and Wally gets the better of him and he will make foolish mistakes that may jeopardize everything."

"Bruce, what are you going to do?" Dinah asked me sweetly and softly.

"Some is going to have to tell Alfred sooner or later. And sooner is always better in these situations. Otherwise he may throw a fit."

"Bruce," Barry interjected, "take someone with you. I don't think this is something that you should handle all by yourself. We both know how scary Alfred can be when he is in Grand-Daddy Bats mode."

"No. That won't help anything. Everyone needs to be working here as much as they can."

Recognized Batman A-01

**Third Person POV**

"What do we do with Miss Martian?" Dinah asked Barry.

"I guess we just leave her how she is and give Manhunter an update on what Batman told us," was Barry's response.

**-At the Batcave-**

**Bruce's POV**

I walked in and saw Alfred dusting the Batplane.

"Hello Master Bruce, any news?"

"Yes. Alfred you may want to sit down for this."

"Why sir?"

"Joker kidnapped the kids on their mission. We didn't know he would be at the warehouse when-"

"What do you mean that he has the kids!? You haven't found them yet! They have been gone for nearly 20 hours!"

"I realize this, and we have been searching non-stop for—."

*SMACK*

-At the Watchtower-

~Med-Bay~

**Third Person POV**

"J'onn, Barry would like your help with the blood sample. Well, he actually _needs _your help. I can watch Miss Martian if you would like me too," Superman said, while entering the Medical Bay. "If it would make you feel better, I can always tell Barry to suck it up and try by himself. Or not. You should try getting some rest while you are at it. Before you try to defend yourself, you will be more help to Miss Martian if you are not working yourself to death."

"I shall go help The Flash, then get some rest. If you do desire, you may stay with my niece, so far her condition has not changed since we returned with her. You need not to alert me if her status changes, unless it is critical. I trust you know what to do in any other case." On that note, J'onn got up and silently left the room.

~Approximately 20 Minutes Later~

Miss Martian starts to stir in her slumber; slowly she wakes up. She doesn't know where she is and starts to freak out. _What if Joker still has me? Where are the others? Wait, I remember him saying something about letting me go. Did he let anyone go too? Hold on, where am I? _She started surveying the room and noticed Superman awkwardly sitting next to her. _What is he doing? Hello Megan! He is probably trying to make sure you are okay. I wonder how long I have been out._

M'gann opened her mouth to ask a question, but as soon as she did Roy burst into the room, obviously upset about something.

**Roy's POV**

"Is she awake yet?" I asked as I stormed into the Med-Bay.

"Yes Red Arrow, she is awake. What are you doing here? I know for a fact that Batman told you to stay away from all of this," Superman told me all calm-like.

"Two of those boys that the Joker has, are my brothers. I could care less about what Batman said, I want answers, and I want them now!" I turned to Miss Martian. "Where is he keeping them? Why did he set you free and not one of the others one? What did he use to sedate you for this long of time? Why hasn't he sent us anything that says he has the team? How—"I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Roy, we received a video from the Joker a while ago. I was told not to tell you, but I was going to when I saw you again. I thought you were at home? When did you come back? Come with me, we can let Miss Martian recover a little more, and you and me can talk this out." It was Ollie who was speaking to me.

"No! I want answers now!"

"We get that you love them Roy, but so does everyone else here," This time it was Dinah who spoke to me.

"Are you guys telling me that there are no answers do far?! The team has been gone for nearly a day, and you guys have nothing!" _What a league they are._

"We have been trying extremely hard, but so far, nothing." Superman said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Actually, I found something. I was going to wait to say something until Br—Batman got back, but now seems like a good time to say what I found out."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" _I am really starting to get annoyed right now._

"Calm down Roy, or I will make you leave."

"Fine." _This better be helpful, whatever Dinah is going to say. Not me shutting up of course, that will help no one, I am the only one who gets stuff done quickly and efficiently here._

"That riddle that we found at the warehouse."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what riddle?" It was Miss Martian who interrupted this time. _Her face is tear-stained, has she been crying this whole time? I hadn't noticed._

"Well, when we found you, there was a riddle written in—blood- on the wall. The riddle said, 'Through fire and wind I prevail. Find me and your heart will sail.' After researching on the main computer, I decoded it. The riddle is simply a hot air balloon."

"That is wonderful, so we should start searching for locations, which sell hot air balloons that are on the east coast." Ollie said.

"Already done, I believe that they are in Slatington, Pennsylvania. That is just judging by the amount of time that they have been gone."

"Well done, Black Canary," Batman said. _I wonder when he got here. Why would I wonder that? He is the frickin' Batman, he was probably here the whole time. _"I will send a small team, that of which I shall be a part of, to search Slatington."

"How did it go with Agent A?" Dinah asked Bruce.

"He took it better than I thought. Okay, Canary, go help Flash. There is work to get done. I don't want anyone just sitting around."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Finally done with chapter 7. I'm sorry if anyone seems a little OOC, but c'est la vie. That means "that's life" for anyone who didn't know. I will try to update sooner next time, I promise. This has been my longest chapter by far. It is just under 8 pages on word! I am pleased with myself. Anyway, please review with feedback on this chapter. Okay, I think I want to start another story on top of this one, just because it is hard to focus on one story for a long period of time. Should I do it? Or should I finish this one first? Leave your answer in the review or PM me! Until next time, have a wonderful life!


End file.
